(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier, and more particularly a carrier for a front end module as the front structure of a vehicle, and a front end module system including the carrier and a bumper cover assembly.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Recently, in a vehicle, the use of a front end module, in which the front component parts of the vehicle, such as head lamps, a bumper beam and a radiator, are mounted to a carrier to constitute a modular structure so as to improve workability, is gaining popularity.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a conventional carrier 10 for a front end module is manufactured by separately forming a plastic carrier 11 and a steel carrier 12 and then insert-injection molding them together. In general, the steel carrier 12 has a sub frame 12a which extends vertically through the opening 13 defined in the steel carrier 12 to reinforce the strength of the steel carrier 12. Through-holes 12b are formed in the sub fame 12a to decrease the weight of the carrier 10 and permit various component parts to be mounted therein.
FIG. 2 is an exploded view of a conventional front end module. Referring to FIG. 2, a radiator 20 is arranged behind the opening 13 defined in the main frame of the carrier 10, and a bumper beam 30 is arranged in front of the carrier 10. Head lamps 24 are mounted to ear portions 14 which are formed on the upper portions of both sides of the carrier 10. Air guides 21 are arranged on portions of the main frame on which the left and right ends of the radiator 20 are positioned.
Referring to FIG. 3A and FIG. 3B, the above-described front end module, designated by the reference numeral 40, constitutes a front end module system (as shown in FIG. 3B) together with a bumper cover assembly 50, which is disposed in front of the front end module 40. The bumper cover assembly 50 includes a bumper cover 51, which has air inlets 51a, and a bumper grill 52, which is disposed behind the bumper cover 51 to improve the appearance of the air inlets 51a The air guides 21 installed on the carrier 10 guide the air introduced through the air inlets 51a of the bumper cover 51 and the bumper grill 52 so that it does not flow outside but is directed toward the radiator 20.
The conventional carrier 10 for a front end module has the following problems. Referring to FIG. 4 of a sectional view taken along the line IV-IV of FIG. 3B, in areas where the air guides 21 are not installed, most of the air introduced through the air inlets 51a and the bumper grill 52 is not directed toward the radiator 20, but flows to the outside. This means that the conventional carrier 10 and the associated structure fail to efficiently guide air flow required for cooling the radiator 20. Considering the recent trend of decreasing the size of the air inlets 51a of the bumper cover 51 in order to improve the outer appearance thereof, measures for increasing the amount of air contributing to the cooling of the radiator 20 are in demand. The reference numeral 53 indicates an energy absorber.
Further, in the parts ‘A’ shown in FIG. 1, the junction area between the plastic carrier 11 and the steel carrier 12 has insufficient strength, and therefore, cracks are likely to form in the junction area in the event of even a slight rear-end collision. As a consequence, cracks may occur in the front end module even in the event of such a slight rear-end collision, and therefore, high repair costs can be incurred.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.